A Different World
by Cato'n'Clove4ever
Summary: Kato/Catniss fanfic. CAto and Katniss live in a world without the Games. They are both rich, but in a different world of their own. If they realized that the other person still was a part of their lives it would be a whole different world for them to explore.
1. Chapter 1

A Different World

Summary: Kato/Catniss fanfic. Cato and Katniss live in a world without the Games. They are both rich, but live in their own completely different worlds of their own. If they suddenly had to realize the other still existed what would happen when their two worlds collide?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games. **

* * *

**Chapter 1: What?**

Katniss POV

What?! Am I seriously moving to a new and bigger house? We have one that is big enough! Ugh. Sometimes I hate being rich. We're moving to this wealthy neighborhood called Mountain Lake. Apparently the houses are bigger there . The good part is all of my friends live in the next neighborhood called Crystal Views. Being the richest girl in my grade has its perks, but I only have a few friends. My closest friends are Clove Diacon, Azora Leeson, Foxface (a.k.a. Marissa) Fields, Johanna Mason, Glimmer Ross, Cashmere Roberts, Rue Steinhead, and Madge Undersee. That may seem like a lot but at Panem Prep it's not. The richest guy in our grade is Cato Serlike. He is an arrogant, sick, jerky jock. Don't even get me started on him. We were best friends in elementary school, but things have changed. Now I just hate his guts. He thinks he's all that and more, but he must be mistaken because he's totally not. And the worst part is he lives in Mountain Lake and his house just so happens to be right next to mine.

* * *

Cato POV

Seriously, my parents just had to be the ones to welcome the Everdeen's into the neighborhood. The worst part is their moving to the house that is right next to mine. Could it get any worse than this. Well, it can Katniss is in the Everdeen family. I'm okay with her younger sister Prim, because Prim is just absolutely the sweetest person in the world; but her sister Katniss just cuts everyone off except for her friends which drives me nuts. I thought I was her friend, even almost boyfriend, but I guess I was wrong. The problem with that is that I have no clue what I did to make her upset. If only my parents knew why I'm not very happy about them welcoming her and her family into the neighborhood. But, until then no one will know about her moving in next to me except for my friends Marvel Writher, Ian Krasser, Dylan Sherwood, Chris Lakedon, Gloss Robertson, Thresh Mainfeild, Gale Hawthorne, and Peeta Mellark. Everyone of my friends seems to be dating one of Katniss's so they all expect me to date her, but I keep telling them it's never going to happen because she hates me. Marvel is dating Glimmer, Ian is dating Azora, Dylan is dating Foxface, Chris is dating Johanna, Gloss is dating Cashmere, Thresh is dating Rue, Gale is dating Madge, and Peeta is dating Clove. When we have parties we play couple games and everyone but me and Katniss have a partner so we are stuck with each other which is not fun for either of us. Sometimes I wish we could just start our friendship over or that she would tell me what I did to hurt her so that I could apologize and maybe ask her out. Sadly, that day is never, ever in a million years going to happen so I will just have to forget about what we ever had.


	2. Author's Note

**Hey readers sorry I haven't updated in a while but school just started. Also I have a huge writers block right now so if you would please send me some ideas over private message that would really help. And if you are one of the first 5 people to message me you will get a preview of all new chapters for a month. Thanks for review and commenting I really appreciate it. **

**~Lexis **

**Hi guys just a quick update on this note. I will be updating this Friday so please be aware of that and... i have a blog where you can talk to me. So plz visit .com for preview and other things thx. luv u all and thx for the support.**

**~Lexis**


End file.
